Heretic anthem
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi, Au, Gore][Varias parejas de Gr] Los instintos afloran, las pesadillas se vuelven realidad, el miedo domina. En un mundo lleno de maldad y al borde del final la única salvación es ser diferente. [Chapter two:Beauty always comes with dark thoughts]
1. Nightmare

**Advertencia — **_¡NO me hago responsable de futuros traumas. Ya sean mentales o musicales!_

**Género—** **_Shounen Ai_**_ (HiroXBrooklynXGarland) **Yaoi y Lemmon **(MihaeruXRaúl) **AU **(Universo alterno)** Fantasía, Acción y Aventura, Romance, Drama y OCC **(Out of character) **Song fic y Gore. **_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten shoot Beyblade G Revoultion **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic._

**Banda sonora_— _**_Toda clase de música Dark, Gothic, Nü-metal y algo de Rock-Pop._

**Bibliografía —** _"El gran libro de los sueños" por Emilio Salas._

**Música** **del capítulo**_—**"Nemo"** (Nightwish), **"People-shit"** (Slipknot), **"Passive"** (A perfect circle), **"Fatal error", "Fare well", "How far"** (Apocalyptica) —Que por cierto en la canción de Slipknot debe de decir "gente igual a mierda" "People igual a Shit" pero no me acepta el símbolo—_

**Agradecimientos****— _Anyanka Khushrenada, Sacristhia I. Surukagi, Ileyse Vyntra_**_ (Por comentarios y sugerencias antes de la publicación) **Lilith S. Valkov **(Por la revisión ortográfica) **Kokoro-Yana y Malik** (Por el apoyo moral) __y a todos mis lectores, amigos y compañeros de la pag. Saben quienes son, así que no diré nombres puesto que la lista sería muy larga. _

**Nota— **_Guía'Sou. Para no hacer el cuento largo, aquí esta ya el tan esperado fic de Himno hereje que vengo prometiendo desde Marzo y he aquí el prologo de todo el fic. Esto se sale un poco de la línea de la primera "temporada" de la historia. Ya que esto es solo una entrada. Varios personajes tendrán cambios drásticos de carácter, es un **Universo alterno **y un** Out of character **así que no se sorprendan de ver a un Mihaeru piscopata, un Brooklyn fresa, un Garland homofóbico y un Raúl "delicado" —Más de lo que conocemos— un Kai gótico, un Yuriy adicto a la tecnología, un Claude sumiso o a un Mystel hippie entre otros por mencionar algunos. Será divertido. _

_Están advertidos de los géneros y las consecuencias ya que experimentare con el género Gore —destripamiento de cuerpos— el Lemon —Acto sexual explicito— y el Rape —Violación— pero sólo en este fic, los demás ya publicados seguirán normales. Y sin más que agregar los dejo con esto se le titule** "Heretic anthem" **en honor a una de mis canciones preferidas** "The heretic anthem" — "El himno herje"— Slipknot **_

* * *

**_Heretic anthem_**

1.-** "Otra pesadilla por convertirse en realidad" **(Prólogo)

By:** Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**Laboratorio genético de Biovolt. Hora: 11:38 PM. Sección 24, piso 6. (Nightwish: "Nemo")**

**_This is me for forever,_**_ **One of the lost ones** (Éste soy yo para siempre, uno de los perdidos)_

**_The one without a name,_**_ **Without an honest heart** **as compass** (El único sin un nombre, sin un corazón honrado como compañía)_

Dentro de las tinieblas, dentro de aquella prisión, no sólo física, sino mental. Por los largos pasillos de ese lugar una sombra de desplazaba a un paso lento y torpe. Caminaba entre muertos, entre cadáveres destajados, desechos, masacrados. La sangre que emanaba de entre los bultos a un color azul verdoso, brillaba dentro de toda aquella oscuridad, entre toda maldad y locura. Decadencia pura.

**_This is me for forever_**_ **One without a name** (Éste soy yo para siempre, una persona sin un nombre)_

**_These lines the last endeavor_**_ **to find the missing lifeline** (Éstos versos son el último esfuerzo para encontrar el sentido de vida perdido)_

De sus labios salían sonidos roncos tratando de seguir aquel ritmo que ante ellos se hacia sonoro. Un cántico diabólico, una melodía infernal. El ritmo era calmado sin duda, la voz de la interprete, la poderosa potencia de sus pulmones cantando una opera a un estilo sin duda gótico. En la mitad del piso, del llamado "Laberinto del hereje" la música calmada se percibía.

**_Oh how I wish_**_ **For soothing rain** (Oh cómo desearía una lluvia consoladora)_

**_All I wish is to dream again_**_ (Todo lo que deseo es poder soñar otra vez)_

**_My loving heart_**_ **lost in the dark** (Mi corazón amoroso perdido en la oscuridad)_

**_For hope I'd give my eveything_**_ (Por esperanza daría lo mejor de mí) _

Eso lo aliviaba, eso lo hacía sentir bien. En su andar, que ya se había hecho repetitivo puesto que llevaba horas caminado escuchando el mismo Cd una y otra y otra vez, ya no había nadie con vida, ya todos fueron masacrados. El último humano; a no ser él, fue el guardia de seguridad de la última puerta, lo único que quedaba del él, era la cabeza que aquel ser llevaba casi arrastrando, desaguando ya, la poca sangre que le quedaba. De la cabellera, era la parte en que lo sujetaba y el ojo derecho aun seguía en su lugar; a comparación del izquierdo que pareciera que en cualquier momento se desprendería por completo del cráneo. Lo último que quedó, fue una expresión de terror.

**_My flower, withered between_**_ **the pages two and three** (Mi flor, marchita entre las páginas dos y tres)_

**_The once and forever bloom_**_ **gone with my sins** (Aquella sola vez y para siempre la flor se fue con mis pecados)_

Se detuvo un momento y viró hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad, largo tiempo se quedo contemplando mientras quienes lo vigilaban temían un poco, al hecho de que quizá él supiera lo que estaban pensando. El Zoom enfoco sus ojos azul marino, sin vida, sin emociones, como si no supiera lo que está haciendo. Despegó su vista de la cámara y siguió caminando a paso torpe aun con la cabeza en manos.

**_Walk the dark path,_**_ **Sleep with angels,** **Call the past for help** (Camina por el camino oscuro, duerme con ángeles, pídele ayuda al pasado)_

**_Touch me with your love_**_ **and reveal to me my true name** (Tocame con tu amor y revelame mi verdadero nombre)_

—_Reina hereje_, tenemos una última prueba para ti — se escuchó llamar.

**_Oh how I wish_**_ **For soothing rain** (Oh cómo desearía una lluvia consoladora)_

**_All I wish is to dream again_**_ (Todo lo que deseo es poder soñar otra vez)_

**_My loving heart_**_ **lost in the dark** (Mi corazón amoroso perdido en la oscuridad)_

**_For hope I'd give my eveything_**_ (Por esperanza daría lo mejor de mí)_

Nuevamente detuvo su andar y prestó atención. Analizó cada palabra que escuchaba, después de todo, para eso fue hecho. Miró a su alrededor como si algo se le hubiera perdido. Giró por completo y caminó en dirección contraria. Miró nuevamente una de las cámaras y se le quedó contemplando. De nuevo temieron los hombres dentro de la habitación. Quienes lo observaban y vigilaban cada uno de sus movimientos. Como si fuera el centro de atención o la parte más interesante del problema.

**_Oh, how I wish_**_ **for soothing rain** (Oh cómo desearía una lluvia consoladora)_

**_Oh how I wish to dream again_**_ (Oh cómo desearía poder soñar de nuevo)_

**_Once and for all_**_ **and all for once** (De una vez y por todas y todas de una vez)_

**_Nemo my name forevermore…_**_(Nemo es mi nombre de ahora en más…)_

**Corte de la canción e inicio de la siguiente ****(Slipknot: "People-shit")**

La música cambió de súbito. Era más estrepitosa, rápida, alocada y agresiva. Los músculos de la _Reina hereje_ se tensaron haciendo vibrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su mano derecha reaccionaba ante pequeños impulsos eléctricos que lo hacían mover los dedos y las garras como si estuviera listo para cazar a su presa. Leves gruñidos salían de entre sus labios. Sus ojos parecían inyectarse del néctar rojo.

**_Here we go again, motherfucker _**_(Aquí vamos de nuevo, Hijo de puta!)_

—La compuerta 5 ha sido abierta — se oyó llamar por el altavoz.

Percibió el olor. Ese peculiar olor que lo hacía, con tan sólo percibirlo, excitarse de una forma abrumadora. Era el olor a miedo. La esencia antes de la muerte. No dudó un segundo más. Arrojó la cabeza hacia la pared mientras ésta se despedazaba, sin darle importancia. Corrió entre los cadáveres, resbalando varias veces debido a la sangre derramada.

**_Come on down, and see the idiot right here_**_ (Bajemos a ver al idiota justo aquí.)_

**_Too fucked to beg and not afraid to care_**_ (Demasiado jodido para suplicar y sin temor a preocuparse.)_

**_What's the matter with calamity anyway?_**_(¿Qué pasa entonces con la calamidad?)_

**_Right? Get the fuck outta my face_**_ (¿De acuerdo? __Quita a ese jodido de mi vista, )_

Seguía el olor, estaba seguro que había más personas con vida en ese lugar. Seres humanos temerosos, cobardes y listos para morir. Personas que no valía la pena su existencia. Los conejillos de indias predilectos de éstos experimentos eran enfermos mentales, presos, empleados, a los que su familia ya no importaban, a la gente que ya no tenía nada. Un total de ocho personas esperaban en el cuarto. No sabían si salir de la habitación y tratar de encontrar la salida (Inútilmente) o quedarse ahí y esperar a su muerte. Tenían noción de qué era lo que pasaba allá afuera.

**_Understand that I can't feel anything _**_(Comprende que no puedo sentir nada.)_

**_It isn't like I wanna sift through the decay_**_ (No es que yo quiera escudriñar en la decadencia.)_

**_I feel like a wound, like I got a fuckin'_**_ (Me siento como herido, como si tuviera una maldita)_

**_Gun against my head, you live when I'm dead_**_(pistola contra mi cabeza ¡Tú vivirás cuando yo esté muerto! )_

Parecían oírse entre los gritos de la música los pasos de la _Reina hereje_, pero tan claros como se oían, tan claros como desaparecieron.

**_One more time, motherfucker_**_ (Una vez más, hijo de puta)_

Se miraron entre sí, confundidos¿Acaso seria que la _Reina_ les perdonó la vida? Uno de ellos se aventuró a asomar la cabeza para ver lo que pasaba fuera del cuarto. Miró con temor al lado derecho; nada. Viró al lado izquierdo; nada. Suspiro de alivio. Miró de reojo a sus "compañeros" con cierta mueca de felicidad. Decidió voltear una última vez, para cerciorarse, pero el gusto no le duro tanto, al sólo sentir una garra tomándolo por el rostro arrancándole la cabeza con una fuerza brutal, despojándola de su cuerpo. La _Reina_ _Hereje_ estaba justo arriba de él. Sosteniéndose sólo por el tubo del aire acondicionado.

El cuerpo, ahora sin cabeza sólo se retorcía en meros espasmos y la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo en borbotones.

**_Everybody hates me now, so fuck it _**_(Todo el mundo me odia ahora, así que a joderse.)_

**_Blood's on my face and my hands, _**_(Hay sangre en mis manos y en mi cara)_

**_I Don't know why,I'm not afraid to cry _**_(No sé porque no tengo miedo a llorar.)_

**_But that's none of your business _**_(¡Pero eso no es de tu Incumbencia!)_

Los gritos comenzaron, el diabólico festín dio inicio. La _Reina_ _Hereje_; inconscientemente, sonrió. Permaneció unos pocos segundos al frente de la puerta analizando el lugar. El solo olor del miedo, que pocos lograban reconocer era algo que a él llamaba la atención y que lo hacía reaccionar de una forma agresiva, eso sin contar con la música que de fondo yacía.

**_Whose life is it? Get it? See it? Feel it? Eat it? _**_(¿Qué es la vida?. ¿conseguirla?. ¿verla?. ¿sentirla? )_

**_Spin it around so I can spit in its face _**_(¡Cómetelos? __alárgala para que yo pueda escupirla en su cara)_

**_I wanna leave without a trace _**_(Quiero marcharme sin dejar huella)_

**_Cuz I don't wanna die in this place _**_(!Porque no quiero morir en esté lugar!)_

Su cuerpo reaccionó y se abalanzó contra el primer hombre que se le cruzó en el camino. Lo tiró y con sus garras despedazó la carne del pecho, saco las costillas y desgarro los órganos interiores que formaban el aparato respiratorio. Sus manos nuevamente se mancharon de sangre. Dos y faltan seis.

Unos permanecieron inmóviles, aterrados. Tomó pues una de las costillas y la tercer victima sufrió una muerte lenta. La _Reina_ clavo el hueso justo en el ojo derecho y comenzó a clavarlo y desclavarlo, martillando el cráneo. Su victima gritaba a más no poder. Trato de detenerlo, pero era inútil. Lo dejó así, sufriendo, tirado y bañado en dolor. Quería morir en ese instante. Alguien trato de huir, pero no fue buena idea. Lo sujetó por el pie. Para después arrastrarlo y aventarlo contra la pared. Lo tomó por el cuello y lo puso contra la pared, lo alzó levemente. La mano izquierda se aventuró vorazmente desde su intestino grueso hasta donde alcanzo a llegar, un poco más del corazón, de un rápido movimiento salió del cuerpo sin vida, jalando los órganos que en su camino se encontraban. Lo dejó caer y tomó el intestino delgado entre sus manos.

**_People-Shit, People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda… Gente-mierda…)_

**_People-Shit, People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda… Gente-mierda…)_

**_People-Shit —Whatcha gonna do?— _**_(Gente-mierda...— ¿Qué voy a hacer?— _

**_People-Shit —Cuz I am not afraid of you— _**_(Gente-mierda...— __Porque no te temo!—)_

**_People-Shit —I'm everything you'll never be— _**_(Gente-mierda... — Yo soy todo lo que tú nunca serás—)_

**_People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda...)_

Caminó a paso lento a sus cuatro víctimas restantes. Al azar tomó al primero que vio y sin más piedad ato el intestino a su cuello y rápidamente lo asfixió. Lo dejó caer. Y era hora de la quinta presa. Valientemente él logró darle un golpe a la _Reina_ que lo saca de balance y logra salir del lugar y haciéndolo sangrar. Se detuvo por un leve instante, alzó su mano derecha y limpio su rostro, su nariz y miro con interrogación el liquido semi azul deslizándose entre sus manos.

Pasó poco para que recuperara su porte, ya se haría cargo de él. Pero a su desgracia sus últimas presas de la habitación comenzaron a sufrir paros cardíacos (digo, a cualquiera le pasaría) mientras uno se convulsionaba, con sus ojos en blanco y gimiendo sin cesar. ¡No era divertido! Se desesperó y dio varios puntapiés, esperando a que muriera y tratando de hacer hematomas internos y al menos hacer algo de daño. En cuanto al del paro cardíaco se limitó sólo a arráncale la cabeza. Ya de plano, al menos algo de dolor.

**_It never stops - you can't be everthing to everone _**_(Nunca se detiene! __No puedes serlo todo para todo el mundo.)_

**_Contagion - I'm sittin' at the side of Satan _**_(Contagio, estoy sentado junto a Satanás.)_

**_What do you want from me? _**_(¿Qué quieres de mí?)_

**_They never told me the failure I was meant to be _**_(Nunca me dijiste el fracasado que sería.)_

**_Overdo it - don't tell me you blew it _**_(Exagéralo, no me digas que te lo llevaste.)_

**_Stop your bitchin' and fight your way through it _**_(Deja tu Bitchin y lucha por ello.)_

**_I'M - NOT - LIKE - YOU - I - JUST - FUCK – UP_**_ (YO- NO- SOY- COMO -TÚ, YO - SÓLO- JODO.)_

Caminó a paso lento y relajó un poco sus músculos. Tenía un último trabajo, una última presa.

**_C'mon motherfucker, everbody has to die _**_(Vamos Hijodeputa, todo el mundo tiene que morir.)_

**_C'mon motherfucker, everbody has to die _**_(Vamos Hijodeputa, todo el mundo tiene que morir.)_

Poseía todo el tiempo y lo podía oler con gran facilidad. Recorrió medio laberinto. Que recibía el nombre por la serie de puertas que había ahí que te podían llevar a varios lugares y confundir. Miro los cadáveres, no podía ir muy lejos. Dedujo, por instinto que debería estar oculto entre los muertos. Nadie se burlaría de él. El aroma era más fuerte. Cada paso que daba lo acercaba más. Y más y más. Se detuvo, estaba frente a él. Asustado y temeroso, trató de guardar silencio y calma en vano. Sufriría como nadie.

**_People-Shit, People-Shit, People-Shit, People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda... __Gente-mierda... Gente-mierda... Gente-mierda...)_

Lo sabía. Sabía que era inútil lo que hacía. Se levantó y corrió lo que sus piernas le daban. Lo siguió y en un parpadeó lo alcanzó haciéndolo caer boca abajo y la _Reina _arriba. Comenzó a gritar por piedad. Por algo de clemencia ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal castigo? A comparación de aquel ángel diabólico que tenía encima de él; ya que era alguien muy hermoso a simple vista. Lo llegó a conocer en su estado normal y era un ser muy autista, introspectivo, y antisocial, pero jamás creyó que clase de demonio en el que se pudiera convertir, bien dado su nombre, _Reina hereje_. Se decía que él era la _reina_, ya que también estaba su pareja de experimento. El _Rey hereje_, diez veces más despiadado que él. Capáz de matar a sangre fría a todo ser. Había oído que sus pruebas eran más duras que las de la _Reina_, que sólo se limitaban a la masacre de hombres.

**_People-Shit, People Shit, People-Shit, People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda... __Gente-mierda... Gente-mierda... Gente-mierda...)_

La _Reina_ indudablemente felíz del termino de su caza, destajó a su victima por completo. Comenzando por las extremidades superiores e inferiores. La sangre brotaba como una pequeña fuente. Con sus garras desgarraba la piel de su espalda y así como así lo dejó. Desangrándose y muriendo poco a poco.

**_People-Shit, People Shit _**_(Gente-mierda… Gente-mierda…)_

**_People-Shit, People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda… Gente-mierda…)_

**_People-Shit —Whatcha gonna do?— _**_(Gente-mierda...— ¿Qué voy a hacer?— _

**_People-Shit —Cuz I am not afraid of you— _**_(Gente-mierda...— __Por qué no te temo!—)_

**_People-Shit —I'm everything you'll never be— _**_(Gente-mierda... — Yo soy todo lo que tú nunca serás—)_

**_People-Shit _**_(Gente-mierda...)_

—La prueba terminó — Se anunció —Bien hecho _Reina Hereje._

**Término de la canción **

—Como vé — dijo uno de los científicos admirando obra maestra que ante sus ojos, que a través de las pantallas se apreciaba — La _Reina hereje_ sin duda, ha mostrado resultados satisfactorios.

—Perfecto — sonrió para sí, el primer sujeto dentro de la habitación. Con su mano derecha se hizo hacia atrás sus cabellos violetas oscuros que en esos momentos estorbaban. Un siniestro brillo en sus ojos ambarinos.

—Éste es ya, el último de los entrenamientos que recibirá para la ceremonia nupcial —

—¿Cómo esta el _Rey hereje_? — preguntó un segundo sujeto dentro de la habitación, era viejo.

—A decir verdad, es de él de quien estoy más impresionado. Ambos tienen grandes habilidades, pero sin duda el _Rey hereje_ es quien muestra la mayor fuerza física, ya que la primera prueba la paso en menos de una hora, al contrario de nuestra _Reina_ quien muestra más sensibilidad y agilidad, y se tardo dos horas con treinta y seis minutos.

—¿Y ésto qué demuestra?—

—Que las habilidades de ambos son impresionantes — sonrió el doctor — ambos pueden hacer grandes cosas, lástima que no durará mucho.

—Pero lo que importa es el ahora, no el mañana. Ya es hora, me llevaré a la _Reina hereje_ ya — ordenó.

—Tan sólo déjeme hacer la última prueba, esto será el último encuentro de la _Reina_ con el _Rey _hasta nuevo aviso, no sabemos hasta cuando volverán estar juntos.

—¿Qué opina? — El primer sujeto preguntó al más viejo.

—Me párese bien —

El cambio de música se volvió a hacer presente, esta vez fue algo aún más calmado. **(A perfect circle: "Passive")**

**_"Dead as dead can be," my doctor tells me_**_ ("Muerto como muerto puede ser" me dijo mi doctor)_

**_But I just can't believe him, never the optimistic one_**_ (Pero no sólo quiero creer en él, nunca fui alguien optimista) _

**_I'm sure of your ability to become my perfect enemy_**_ (Estoy seguro que tienes la habilidad para convertirte en mi perfecto enemigo)_

—Habitación del trono, dirígete a la habitación del trono. _Rey_, a la habitación del trono. _Reina_ a la habitación del trono. Dirígete a la habitación del trono. La habitación del trono.

**_Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe_**_ (Despierta y encarame, no juegues con la muerte porque talvez)_

**_Someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"_**_ (Algún día, me alejaré y diré "Me decepcionaste") _

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá estés mejor de esta manera)_

Uno de los seres obedeció. El _Rey_ por su cuenta lo único que hacía antes del llamado era llenar las paredes de sangre, de aquel líquido azul verdoso, que en cualquier momento, al tener contacto con la luz se volvería del usual color rojizo que conocemos. Su cuerpo completamente bañado en el néctar de la vida, que alguna vez perteneció a lo bultos inertes bajo sus pies. Completamente desechos, destrozados, descuartizados, las extremidades esparcidas por el lugar.

**_Leaning over you here, cold and catatonic_**_ (Inclinado sobre ti, aquí, frío y catatónico)_

**_I catch a brief reflection of what you could and might have been_**_ (Hago una breve reflexión de lo que puede que hayas sido)_

**_It's your right and your ability_**_ (Es tu derecho y tu habilidad)_

**_To become…my perfect enemy… _**_(para convertirte… mi perfecto enemigo)_

Algo parecido a la risa escapaba de los labios del imponente _Rey_. Sus cabellos grisáceos alborotados por el diabólicos festín que se llevó a acabo, el tinte de la locura en sus ojos violetas, completamente perdidos, completamente desorbitados. Simplemente mataba por placer y no quería que nada interrumpiera su juego, ignoró el llamado.

—_Rey_ has caso—

**_Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe_**_ (Despierta y encarame, no juegues con la muerte porque talvez)_

**_Someday I will walk away and say, "You disappoint me,"_**_ (Algún día, me alejaré y diré "Me decepcionaste")_

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá estés mejor de está manera)_

La puerta del lugar se abrió por completo. Siguió resistiendo.

—Reúnete con la _Reina_ —

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá estés mejor de está manera)_

Al escuchar ésta orden, detuvo su maníaco juego y se encaminó a paso lento hacia la puerta y abandonó el lugar.

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá estés mejor de está manera)_

Caminó de forma pesada y lenta y tardó un poco en llegar a la habitación del trono.

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá estés mejor de está manera)_

Un lugar enorme, con aires de estilo victoriano, perfecto para la realeza. Era levemente iluminado por antorchas alrededor de la habitación, dando así un efecto más siniestro. Ese sería su último encuentro, la última vez, en quizá un año o más. Los experimentos ya habían llegado a su fin y lo único que quedaba era probarlos en un ambiente netamente humano. Que se relacionara con seres normales y quizá con algunos de su raza.

**_You're better of this…you're better off this…_**_(Estés mejor de está... estés mejor así)_

**_Maybe you're better off!_**_(Quizá estés mejor así)_

Frente a frente, ambos se analizaron como si desconocieran la identidad del contrario. De arriba abajo. Se acercaron un poco más. La _Reina_ levanto la mano derecha y recorrió cada facción del _Rey_, acarició su rostro, manchándolo levemente, dejando huella del liquido ahora rojizo. Su mano se alejó levemente, mientras su pareja hacia la misma acción. Sus dedos se tocaron levemente, apenas rozándose. Reconociendo sus propias manos y maravillados uno con el otro; aunque no se notara.

**_Wake up and face me, don't play dead cause maybe_**_ (Despierta y encarame no juegues con la muerte porque talvez)_

**_Someday I'll walk away and say, "You fucking disappoint me!" _**_(Algún día me iré lejos y diré "Maldita sea, me decepcionaste")_

**_Maybe you're better off this way_**_ (Quizá este mejor de esta manera)_

El peligris, quien respondía al nombre del _Rey_ hereje tomó a su _Reina_ por el rostro y después por su cabello rubio cenizo, con brusquedad lo jaló hacía él y aspiro el aroma de sus cabellos manchados de sangre. Eso le enfadó, le molestó el hecho de que su pareja estuviese manchado de sangre ajena. Pero a la vez, era algo que despertaba instintos en él.

Dejó de oler su cabello y siguió con su rostro y delineo con su nariz el cuello y parte de los hombros. Levemente clavo sus dientes en el cuello de la _Reina_, pero no con la intención de herir, sino como un especie de cortejo entre un macho y una hembra. (Sólo que sin la hembra)

**_—Go—Go ahead and play dead_**_ (—Ve!— __!Adelante y juega con la muerte!)_

**_—Go— I know that you can hear this_**_ (—Ve!—Yo sé que puedes oír esto)_

**_—Go—Go ahead and play dead_**_ (—Ve!— __!Adelante y juega con la muerte!)_

Abandonó esa parte del cuello y pareciera como si quisiera besarlo. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros del contacto y volvió a aspirar hondamente, nuevamente ese olor que lo volvía loco. La _Reina_ no espero un segundo más y se unió a su pareja en lo que a simple vista era un beso normal para poco a poco convertirse en uno salvaje entre dos animales. Saboreando cada centímetro de las fauces del otro. Claramente el sabor a sangre se disfrutaba en los labios del peli gris. Carne, sabor a humano y ese toque metálico que era simplemente característico del líquido carmesí. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando por instinto y despertando pasiones entre sí.

Marcando territorio uno al otro con la sangre ajena en sus cuerpos, en sus manos, en sus labios.

**_—Go— Why can't you turn and face me?_**_(—Ve—¿Por qué no puedes voltear y encararme?)_

**_—Why— Why can't you turn and face me?_**_(—¿Por qué?—¿Por qué no puedes voltear y encararme?)_

**_—Why—Why can't you turn and face me?_**_(—¿Por qué?— ¿Por qué no puedes voltear y encararme?)_

**_—Why— Why can't you turn and face me?_**_(—¿Por qué? — ¿Por qué no puedes voltear y encararme?)_

**_You fucking disappoint me!_**_(!Maldita sea, me decepcionaste!)_

La unión de labios, más que ser algo romántico, era más una lucha por la dominación del otro. Esto llegó a un punto de lo agresivo a lo doloroso, cuando su propia sangre emanaba de entre sus labios. La sangre de la _Reina_. Enfado pues, reaccionó con agresividad aparente, separándose del _Rey_ de un fuerte empujón, su respiración era agitada, ambos. Les faltaba el aire.

—_Rey, Reina_, es suficiente. Cada uno diríjase a su respectiva salida. — Se les ordenó a ambos.

Se miraron por una última vez. Sabiendo que después no recordarían nada, como si ambos tuvieran dobles vidas, y de nuevo deberían que odiarse a muerte. Cada uno se alejó.

Un Adiós.

—Este es el fin de la primera etapa del experimento _"Heretic anthem"_ —

**§**

**(Apocalyptica: Fatal error)**

Corría, simplemente eso era lo que hacía, estaba corriendo hace más de tres horas siendo perseguido por extrañas figuras que daban claros aires de militares. Desde que llegó a ese lugar lo único que hacía era huir y refugiarse donde fuera. A pesar de ello su expresión no cambiaba, estaba tranquilo, sabia que no lo iban a atrapar, años huyendo y generación tras generación, a sus persecutores les fue imposible ponerle un dedo enzima. La lluvia comenzó a caer de poco a poco, miró al cielo y sus ojos azules se encajaron en el firmamento, claramente violeta debido a la tempestad que se acercaba, la noche no poseía ese color índigo que la caracterizaba. Los barrios de la gran urbe, era donde se encontraba.

Percibió el sonido que se precipitaba. ¡Lo estaba atacando!

—Juego de niños — susurró confiado de sobremanera.

**0:56 **Dio un enorme salto y así pudo esquivar con gran facilidad aquellos objetos que lo agredían, especie de bumerangs sin filo, todo por no hacerle daño, la orden fue precisa sin un solo rasguño. El joven volvió a sonreír, trepándose entre las esclaras traseras de los departamentos.

—La luz a ascendió, va a tus coordenadas— entonó uno de los militares por sus comunicadores inalámbricos.

—Entendido —

—Demasiado tontos como para atraparme, demasiado débiles como para vivir — entonó llegando a la cima del lugar donde un escuadrón completo lo esperaba.

Su semblante no cambió, seguía a un tranquilo.

—No te muevas y no saldrás herido. —

—Levanta las manos, donde podamos verlas —

—¡Quédate quieto!—

**1:56 **Obedeció, uno, dos, tres reflectores se encendieron, era un helicóptero justo arriba de él, ahora si, ya le llegó su hora, su boleto se le acabó.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza para abrirlos pocos después debido a la fuerza de la luz, pero dándole extrañamente un leve color dorado, un rastro en sus ojos, una luz que tan rápido como aparece, tan rápido como se desvanece. El viento producido por el helicóptero era tal que la larga trenza que sujetaba su cabello de la nuca hasta las rodillas fue desatada y ahora su cabellera rubia semi miel ondeaba con agresividad.

—El mundo, está lleno de predicadores de la muerte… — entonó — y hay gente a la que debe predicarse, a que renuncie a la vida —

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo, varios dardos se incrustaron en su cuerpo con violencia y casi al instante desfalleció.

—Lo tenemos, la luz ha sido apagada. — Dijo uno de los militares, sus compañeros subían al joven al helicóptero para llevarlo al mismo lugar en donde el proyecto del "Heretic anthem" se llevó a cabo.

**Fin de la canción **

**§**

**(Apocalyptica: "Fare well")**

**1:23 **De nueva cuenta está en éste mundo, abrió los ojos lentamente para reconocer el lugar en donde estaba. Blanco, todo era blanco, analizó con cuidado toda la habitación y entre toda aquella blancura que deslumbraba, distinguió la salida y sin dificultad abrió la puerta, gracias a sus grandes habilidades mentales. Como dijo, un juego de niños, tendrían que hacer eso y más para poder detenerlo. Recorrió los largos pasillos y miraba de reojo las cámaras durante su andar.

Puertas y puertas y más puertas. ¡Eso era lo único que había! Su desesperación se comenzó a hacer notoria al fruncir el ceño, pero todo lo que le llamaba más la atención es que, desde que despertó, la misma música estaba presente. ¿Qué no se aburrían de estar escuchando eso?

Una puerta le llamo la atención donde decía "Proyecto Quutamo"

**3:58 **Se quedó parado ahí un largo tiempo, mirando la puerta y tratando de traducir la palabra que no entendía "Quutamo" ¿Qué diablos era Quutamo? Tomó aire y entro al lugar, una zona restringida pero a él no le importaba.

**(Apocalyptica: How far —Quutamo—) **

No era nada fuera de lo común, maquinas, maquinas y más maquinas… ¿Qué raro, no, una canción sonaba de fondo, diferente a la de afuera, era en inglés claramente.

**_My life is a circle, no beginning and no end_**_ (Mi vida es un circulo, sin principio y sin final)  
**It´s always repeating a trail I defend…** __(Siempre se esta repitiendo, un rastro que defiendo…)_

En el centro de la habitación estaba una especie de esfera, una enorme esfera con un liquido azul verdoso y dentro de esa esfera una persona, un ser humano. Su postura era un posición fetal, casi auto abrasándose. Como dormido, como meditando, como muerto, como feto, como un experimento.

**_A misunder standing that can´t be erased like a file_**_ (Un mal entendido que no puede ser borrado como un archivo)  
**I´ve got all I wanted but still I´m not satisfied** (Tengo todo lo que deseé pero aun no estoy satisfecho)_

Se acercó más debido a la curiosidad y vio con mucha más claridad que todo su cuerpo estaba conectado a cables y esos mismos cables iban conectados a una computadora central que era la que reportaba sus signos vitales. Efectivamente eso era, estaba vivo, según el extraño "Pim" que producía la maquina, mostraba que su corazón latía y que sus ondas cerebrales estaba estables. Se acerco más a él.

_**How far will I go to and search my respect and my pride** (¿Cuan lejos podría ir y buscar mi respeto y mi orgullo?)  
**How long will I lie to myself about the privilege of my life** (¿Cuanto tiempo podría mentirme sobre el privilegio de vida)  
**That turns around´till I die and take the dark with me?** (Que gira alrededor hasta que muero y tomo conmigo la oscuridad?)_

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó mimosamente haciendo obvio que no le iba a responder, pero fue todo lo contrario — ¿Claude?— afirmó —Hola, mi nombre es Mystel— le sonrió —Es un lindo nombre, pero no sé lo que significa. ¿Tú sabes?…. ¿no?… Bueno. ¡Oye!. ¿Me puedes decir cómo salir de este lugar?— la respuesta fue larga — ¿Nunca has salido de aquí? Es una lastima, el mundo es un lugar tan hermoso. ¿Por qué nunca has salido de aquí, también te atraparon?. ¿No?. ¿Entonces? — silencio, no hubo respuesta —¡Dime!— sonrió con inocencia… —Bueno, si no me quieres decir no hay problema… Oye ¿No te aburres oyendo la misma canción, una y otra vez?

_**Why am I sad when I have more than I ever had?**(¿Por qué estoy triste, cuando tendré más de lo que siempre he tenido?)_

—¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño? — se oyó una voz que llamó desde la puerta.

—No soy pequeño, soy más viejo que usted — se dio la vuelta y sonrió de nueva cuenta.

La persona quien entro era viejo, muy viejo, calvo y con un pequeño bigote, de estatura baja.

_**My life is too stable, I get no air** **my jail is my skin** (Mi vida es muy estable no consigo aire mi cárcel es mi piel)  
**I´m false like a fable That is being praised For it´s sinn** (soy falso como una fábula que esta comenzando elogios para esos pecados)_

—Vamos, sal de aquí, todo el laboratorio te anda buscando. Será mejor que me sigas si ya no quieres meterte en más problemas.

—Esta bien, nos vemos Claude. — se despidió y se encaminó hacia la salida, mientras el anciano lo miraba con curiosidad.

_**Once I am trying to follow the light then** (Una vez que este intentando seguir la luz luego)  
**The bitch grips my feet** (la perra agarra mis pies)  
**Pulls me down, underneath** (y me jala hacia abajo)_

—¿Cómo sabias el nombre de él? —

—Es que él me lo dijo. —

El anciano se quedó callado, era cierto, lo que decían sobre aquel nuevo conejillo de indias, era cierto, no era como los demás. Dos de los proyecto más importantes del laboratorio era "Heretic Anthem" y "Quutamo" y pronto se abriría un tercer experimento, el experimento "Opeth". Pero, por el momento era algo imposible porque ahora les faltaba la tecnología y lo único que podían hacer era poner a "dormir" al nuevo sujeto experimental, dormirlo por un largo tiempo.

**Corte de la canción **(Es como si, en sólo es cuarto se pudiera escuchar esa canción y en los demás no. Por algo es una zona restringida)

**§**

**Dos meses después. **

La tormenta arreciaba y era la víspera del primer día de clases. Se despertó por el súbito de la tormenta y decidió ir por un vaso con agua a la cocina. Sus ojos verdes aun en la oscuridad se distinguían perfectamente. Caminó con sigilo para no despertar a sus padres ni a sus hermanos.

Lentamente llegó a su destino y tomó agua con tranquilidad, acomodó sus cabellos rojizos varias veces, era hora de hacer un corte de cabello. Salió en fin de la cocina y con la misma tranquilidad con la que llegó, se fue. Al pasar por la sala; rumbo a su habitación, pasó normal y simplemente vio a una mujer sentada en su sofá y sin mirarla bien, sólo de reojo siguió caminando y se alejo de la sala hasta que.

—¡Qué diablos! —

Regreso rápidamente y temeroso por lo que vería y no, no había absolutamente nada. Dio un largo suspiro.

—Hay, Raúl, estas paranoico. — dijo para sí, volteó pues para seguir su andar y ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella mujer parada al final del pasillo. Una mujer de largo cabello rubio, ojos al mismo tono, una piel blanca, blanca y sus labios de un tono semi rozado, cabía decir que su ropa era extraña, pero eso no evito que Raúl tratara de gritar y lo único que emanaba de su boca era un chillido de ardilla, sus ojos bien abiertos y unas piernas paralizadas. _—"Vamos, Raúl, muévete" _— se ordenó a sí mismo, pero sin muchos resultados. La mujer se comenzó a encaminar hacia él y este cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando con temor el momento del "toque", pero nunca llego, paso un poco de tiempo, pero nunca hubo contacto. Abrió de nueva cuenta los ojos y no había nada.

Sus piernas finalmente le respondieron y se limito a correr a su habitación, saltar a su cama y esconderse bajo las sabanas. Pasó un largo tiempo.

—¡BOO! — Gritó una voz femenina, prendiendo la luz de la habitación y jalando las sabanas con fuerza fuera de la cama seguido se oyó una risa —Hay hermanito — siseó Julia, hermana siamesa de Raúl — Ya deberías saber que las sabanas no son escudos anti-fantasmas.

—¡Julia, me asustaste! —

—No tanto como hace cinco minutos ¿verdad? — mira la cama —Huy, creo que tuviste un ligero accidente.

—¿Accidente? — miro su cama —¡Diablos! — se levanta rápidamente, y ve el ligero accidente. Tan grandecito y aun no se podía aguantar del baño.

—Papá te matara — dijo su hermanastro Max medio despierto.

—¡Así es¡Raúl ya estas muy grandecito como para estar orinándote en la cama! — exclamó.

—¡Es que ví algo en el pasillo y en la sala! —

—¡Tú siempre ves cosas!

—¡Es que ésta vez era real! — exclamó decidido.

—Vamos chicos, cálmense— intervino Max, tratando de calmar la furia de los gemelos. — Y ya vámonos a dormir, mañana es día de clases, el primero, si es que les preocupa.

Ambos se calman. Julia mira resignada, gruñe un poco y sale de la habitación enfadada. Raúl, por su cuenta da un largo suspiro y comienza a quitar las sabanas de su cama. Max no duda y lo ayuda un poco.

—Deja el colchón, mañana lo lavaremos — le sonríe. — Ven, durmamos juntos, ya es bastante tarde y mañana no rendirás.

—Tienes razón Max. Ya mañana veremos que hacemos, gracias. — sólo toma las sabanas y saca de su armario una muda de ropa. —No me tardo.— dijo introduciéndose al baño.

_—"Familia más loca me toco tener" —_ pensó para sí el rubio.

**§**

La tormenta seguía, aún a casi el otro extremo de la ciudad. Era completamente abrumadora, era completamente temible.

En una mansión, no muy grande para merecer ese titulo. Un joven trataba aun de dormir, llevaba horas tratando de conciliar el sueño. Demasiado tiempo, se escondía bajo sus sabanas, haciendo un esfuerzo por no oír el lid que afuera de su ventana se debatía. Sus ojos verdes estallaron en furia al no poder conciliar el sueño.

—¡Ya estoy harto de ésta maldita tormenta! — exclamó saliendo de su escondite. —Ya pasan de las cuatro de la madrugada y aún no puedo dormir. ¡O sea, maldita sea! —

Trató de tranquilizarse. Un rayo iluminó la habitación seguido después de un trueno. Se incorporó por completo y miró el reloj al lado de su cama y era cierto ya pasaban más de las cuatro de la madrugada. Miró de frente, más allá de su cama y observó el espejo que tenía frente de él. Un espejo que reflejaba parte de su cuerpo, del dorso para arriba, pero también reflejaba la ventana que tenía tras de sí. Haciendo así el efecto de tener dos ventanas en su habitación. El efecto sólo era posible si él estaba recostado.

Pero, hace tiempo, por alguna razón, tenia miedo de ver esa segunda ventana. Sólo cuando se le quedaba viendo fijamente al espejo es cuando tenía miedo. Y de nuevo cometió ese error, tenía ya rato clavado en la ventana, no dejaba de verla, era tan tentador.

—Brooklyn, quita la vista de la ventana — dijo para él mismo. —Brooklyn, deja de ver la ventana.

Temía, lo que temía. La lluvia pegaba contra su vidrio de manera brusca, produciendo sonido indeseables para los oídos de cualquiera. Algo paso por la ventana, algo se vio en ella, algo está ahí.

—¡Jesucristo en bicicleta! — gritó reaccionando y escondiéndose debajo de sus sabanas. —¡Lo sabia, lo sabia, lo sabia! — saco una de sus manos buscando algo en las afueras de su cama, la manoseó toda y dio con su osito Teddy. —Te tengo — susurró.

**§**

Las tinieblas era lo único que se podía ver, lo único que se podía apreciar con claridad. **(1) **Curiosamente él se podía ver así mismo. Caminaba descalzo y sin ningún rumbo fijo. Su pijama era lo que solamente llevaba puesto.

—Otro maldito sueño — siseó. —¡Ya es suficiente, quiero despertar! — gritó para sí

Una extraña habilidad, siempre saber que estas soñando y a la vez no soñar nada. Todo el tiempo y cada sueño, lo único que hay que hacer es caminar y caminar hasta despertar. Lo único que le satisfacía era la música que yacía de fondo. El mismo Cd se repetía una y otra vez hasta que él se despertara.

—¿Qué pasó con la música? — miró a todos lados y sus ojos azules temieron. —¿Por qué ya no hay música?—

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar entre escalofríos y miedo. Frío todo es frío. **(2)** La música se detuvo de estrépito. ¿A caso algo pasaría en la realidad?

—¡Quiero despertar!— comenzó a correr **(3)**, auto abrazándose. —¡Quiero despertar!

Corrió, hasta un punto en el cual sus piernas ya no le respondían. Se detuvo y calló sobre sus rodillas.

_—Mihaeru —_

Se oyó llamar.

—¿Quién?— miro al vacío —¿Quién me llama? — Su tono de voz, siempre frío, siempre desconfiado parecía comenzar a romperse al querer reconocer la voz. Sus ojos estallaron en furia. —¿Quién diablos eres!

_—Ven, Mihaeru —_

—¿A dónde¡Maldita sea¿Quién eres?… me eres tan familiar… algo está mal.

El más grande escalofrió que se pudo imaginar pasó por todo su cuerpo justo al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda. Comenzó a sentir miedo **(4).** Su cuerpo se materializaba rápidamente. Otra persona, otro joven de cabello Azul semi verdosos y mirada violeta.

_—La realidad, es mejor que él sueño. ¿No lo crees?… esto es… una pesadilla por volverse realidad… nada es lo que parece —_

—¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!— exclamó sólo para voltearse a esa persona y encararlo, pero observo con horror como un hilo de sangre corría entre sus labios. Miro hacia abajo y se topo con un puñal en sus manos, clavado en el pecho del joven. Rápidamente se separó de él y vio la sangre en sus manos, lo había matado. **(5)**

En esos momentos sintió como un dolor lo invadía en el pecho, como las lagrimas carmesí surcaban sus mejillas **(6)**. Retrocedió varios pasos y observó el cuerpo inerte del sujeto, quería gritar, lo deseaba tanto.

Se despertó de súbito.

—¡Claude! — exclamó, mientras un rayo y enseguida un trueno se hacían presentes. Quedó pensativo largo tiempo, hasta que no pudo aguantar su mente y cuerpo pidió —¡Música! Mis discman¿dónde están mis discman?

Comenzó a buscar con desesperación, removió todas las sabanas, cojines, hasta que dio con ellos, tirados. No dudó un segundo y se los colocó de nueva cuenta. Volviendo a escuchar la música.

—Puta madre… — susurro quietamente, mirando por un segundo la tormenta, desvió su mirada al techo de su cama, a los espejos que tenía. —Sin música, no puedo concentrarme para dormir.

Siguió escuchando la música y a la vez la tormenta. Ya era tarde, ya era hora de dormir, mañana sería su primer día de clases.

—No tengo la habilidad para soñar. Cuando no oigo música, tengo pesadillas. — dijo para sí — desde aquel incidente con él, jamás he vuelto a soñar, jamás he vuelto a estar tranquilo, ni en mi mente hay algo que me haga sentir aliviado. Pero, últimamente, no he dejado de pensar en él ni de soñar con él. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?.

Quedó en silencio. Mostraba evidente atonía, nada raro en él.

**§**

Por fin, después de una larga noche, ya estaba amaneciendo. El primer no tan deseado día de clases. Garland fue uno de los pocos que paso la noche tranquilo, adoraba la lluvia y ese sonido de las gotitas pegando contra el vidrio de la habitación. Comenzó a reconocer los sonidos, el movimiento que en su casa se hacía presente, a los pájaros trinando y saliendo de sus nidos. El movimiento.

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente.

Trató de moverse, pero no podía. Aún estaba dormido. Su cuerpo ladeado por completo, aún bajo las sábanas, su cabeza recostada sobre el cojín, mientras sus cabellos semi platinados yacían rebeldemente en la almohada.

No podía moverse.

_—"¿Qué hora es?"_ — pensó —_ "Creo que ya es tarde. Tendré retardo en mi primer día… un momento, no puedo moverme… ¿por qué no puedo?"_

Hizo intentos vamos. Trató de articular palabra. Trató de hablar, llamar y pedir ayuda.

_—"Oh diablos. ¿qué está pasando?" — _

Trató de calmarse, trató de pensar en algo para poder salir de su pequeño problema, hasta que llegó a la conclusión.

—"!Se me subió el muerto!" — exclamó en su mente. —"¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?. ¿Qué hago?." —

—Joven Garland ya despierte, se le hará tarde— llamó uno de sus sirvientes y en cuanto escuchó el llamado, su cuerpo reaccionó. Se levantó con brusquedad, asustado y confundido.

—¡Diablos! —

—¿Qué le sucede Joven Garland! —

—Nada, no pasa nada — tomó aire repetidas veces. Estaba agitado.

—¿Está seguro?. ¿No quiere que llame a un médico?—

—¡Estoy bien! — siseó. — Ya bajo, no hay problema.

—Está bien, perdone. —

Se va. Mientras, Garland se vuelve a recostar en su cama y trata de analizar lo que había sucedido.

—Otra vez—

**_To be continued. _**

* * *

**El significado de los sueños:** Netamente, en ocasiones suelo recurrir a esta clase de libros para poder descifrar algún sueño que me fue extraño o fuera de lo normal. Pero hay varias opciones para poder "interpretar" un sueño. La que viene en libros, es un ejemplo o la que nosotros mismos les demos como fue el caso de aquel sueño de la "Operación" que pueden leer en mi fic **"Bathed in posesión"** y ahí mismo viene la interpretación que mi abuela y maestros le han dado. Por lo pronto, en este fic me dejare guiar un poco por el libro. 

**(1) Negro: **_Cuando estudiamos el color blanco, distinguimos entre el blanco mate, que no es un color, sino una ausencia de todo color, por lo cual era un símbolo de muerte, y el blanco brillante era de pureza y confianza, pero de una pureza y confianza que nos llega más allá de la vida. Con el negro sucede lo mismo; tanto puede ser el vacío absoluto, la negación de color, símbolo de la muerte, luto y tinieblas o aquel otro negro, síntesis de todos los colores, y entonces también símbolo de virginidad, de materia prima indiferenciada, de caos original; el color de las vírgenes negras de la Diosa Kali, de Krishna el inmortal. No obstante el negro que casi siempre aparece en los sueños es aquel negro negativo que alude a la parte inferior y siniestra de la psique humana, el que, como las tinieblas, simboliza todo lo malo, lo siniestro, la melancolía y la muerte. Es el color que domina en los sueños de los psicópatas —O séase mi caso— y en las personas cuando se hallan sumidas en estados de depresión._

**(2) Frío: **_Soñar que hace frío cuando en realidad no lo hace presagia longevidad, pero con salud deficiente, así como anhelos de soledad y elevación, ya que el frío espiritualiza pero deshumaniza._

**(3) Miedo:**_ Los sueños de miedo y de terror traducen inseguridad o un miedo real a algo que preocupa al soñador, por lo que se trata de otro sueño de los que nos aconsejan analizar nuestra vida y los acontecimientos de los últimos días, pues el miedo tanto puede reflejar temores latentes, pero reales, o ser debido a una lectura, película o noticiario de televisión que despierta recuerdos y temores de épocas pasadas que han quedado ancladas en el subconsciente —También en el caso de la música— No obstante, si los sueños de miedo son muy frecuentes, sería conveniente consultar con un especialista, dado que pueden reflejar desequilibrios nerviosos que con toda seguridad podrán ser tratados adecuadamente._

**(4) Correr:** _Un sueño bastante corriente es el que consiste en correr, ya sea para prevenir alguna desgracia o para huir de algún peligro, pero no logramos avanzar, o el camino se halla cortado, o aparecen abismos, charcas u otros obstáculos que hay que superar. Estos sueños suelen ir acompañados de una sensación angustiosa y refleja estado de incertidumbre, miedos exagerados o estados de agotamiento nervioso, por lo que de presentarse uno de estos sueños lo más prudente es vigilar la salud, tanto física como emocional._

**(5) Matar:** _En los sueños, el hecho de matar no significa literalmente lo mismo que en la vida real: en realidad el verdadero significado es el de eliminar, es decir, el de desaparecer. Por ello cuando en sueños matamos a alguien, lo que el sueño revela es nuestro deseo de que dicha persona deje de interferir en nuestros asuntos. En cambio, cuando vemos matar a otra persona el sueño indica en estado de confusión y desconcierto ante la conducta de los demás._

**(6) Llorar:** _Las lagrimas simbolizan la lluvia y la fertilidad y, como en ellas, son símbolos felices. Pero es que, además, el llanto va ligado a emociones profundas, tanto tristes como alegres, y llorar de alegría es una forma de manifestar la consecución de un deseo intenso o a la liberación de un grave problema._

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"La belleza viene acompañada de pensamientos oscuros" **

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"Gracias a la música, las pasiones gozan de sí mismas"_**


	2. Dark thoughts

**Advertencia — **_¡NO me hago responsable de futuros traumas. Ya sean mentales o musicales!_

**Género—** **_Shounen Ai_** _(HiroXBrooklynXGarland) **Yaoi y Lemmon **(MihaeruXRaúl) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Fantasía, Acción y Aventura, Romance, Drama y OCC **(Out of character) **Song fic y Gore. **_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten shoot Beyblade G Revoultion **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic._

**Agradecimientos**— _En general a todos aquellos que leyeron el progolo._

**Nota —**_ Thanks por todos los Reviews. Para No hartarlos con tanta música, como paso en el primer chapter, El de hoy no tendrá música, ya saben, para que relajen un poco su cerebro. y sí, lamento mucho el retraso pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y no me puedo dar el lujo de perder el tiempo tratando de escribir cuando mi inspiración está en ceros. Lo mismo aplico para Bathed in Possession y Soaked in weakness. Espero que me logren comprender. _

* * *

**_Heretic anthem_**

2.- "**La belleza viene acompañada de pensamientos oscuros" **

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

_Las sociedades secretas y clanes son un hecho y una realidad. Hoy en día andan naciendo niños Índigo; La nueva raza de seres humanos, pero dentro de esta generación hay Niños I (índigo; para abreviar) superiores, con capacidades extraordinarias: Dominación de los elementos, manipulación de energía. Telequinesia. Etc. Por ello, cada clan o cada "empresa"—Sociedad secreta — ha criado a un niño I, consiguiéndolo a cualquier costo, para luego formar un clan de cinco niños I siendo los representantes de las compañías y del mismo país. El propósito de esto, es que en el 2012 el mundo cambiara de una forma abrumadora y todo quedara en caos y sólo aquellos que hayan logrado "la iluminación" y subir "niveles" de conciencia y claro los índigos, sobrevivirán, ahí es cuando cada clan tratara de dominar lo que quede del mundo._

El primer no deseado día de clases llego. Todas comenzaban a la 7:00 AM para ese entonces ya había algo de luz. Una escuela, extraña de estructuras fuera de lo común dando aires de misticismo. Con bases bizarras y aberraciones por dondequiera. Era extraño el hecho que sólo muy pocos lograban entrar a la escuela, aceptaban a recicladores y expulsados a la vez que también a chicos de muy alto promedio, pero en ocasiones hasta a los IQ más elevados los rechazaban. Nadie sabía la razón.

Entre los chicos súper dotados estaba uno en especial llamado Brooklyn. Un pelirrojo simpático y casanova, mujeriego que en ocasiones le bateaba para los dos lados, en pocas palabras, un rompe corazones. Él ya había cursado toda la secundaria en aquella escuela, así que era muy conocido. Al entrar al lugar, un grupo de chicas se acerco a él. Exclamando, comentado y gritando lo genial que era.

—_¡Brooklyn, eres tan lindo —_

—_Si ¿No quieres ser mi novio? —_

—_¡Brooklyn te amo! —_

—Chicas, chicas, cálmese — sonríe afectadamente mientras trata de salir de la muchedumbre.

—_¡Hay Brooklyn, estás como quieres! —_

—_Eres 'so sexy'! —_

—!Hay no es para tanto! —

—Háganse a un lado, estorban — se escucho una voz a la entrada de la puerta. Todas voltearon incluyendo al pelirrojo. Todos se hacen a un lado para dar paso a otro chico — gracias — entra y mira de reojo a Brooklyn. Este se intimida. Sigue su camino hacia las canchas.

El chico era de piel morena, cabello rubio a un tono cenizo, ojos increíblemente azules, pero apagados. Vestía completamente de negro, pantalones, camisa, gabardina, botines, todo en negro. Para su conjunto tenia puestos unos guantes dejando ver sus dedos, pero también se apreciaban varios anillos, sus uñas negras y largas, como garras. Una cruz colgando de su cuello hasta su pecho, mas bien un relicario. Una gargantilla parecida a una cadena con una esfera dando aires de cascabel. De su cadera colgaba igualmente una cruz y lo mismo en su oreja derecha. Sus labios estaban levemente pintados en uno tono negro acercándose al morado y lo mismo se aplicaba a sus ojos, matizados con rojo y negro. Claramente un Dark.

—_¿Quién era él? _

—_Creo que es un Darketo —_ afirmó una de las chicas — _Son satánicos. Bueno, eso dicen._

—¿Un Dark? — preguntó Brooklyn.

—Si, dicen que son satánicos y que adoran al diablo. De seguro ha de oír a Slipknot o Mudvayne y a todas esas bandas.

—Se ve interesante — sonrió — lo voy a alcanzar.

—_¡ESPERA! _— advierte una de las chicas —_No te valla a hacer alguna brujería._

Todas las chicas ríen. Brooklyn les sonríe y va en busca de aquel enigmático ser.

Mientras en el campo de Football, algunos chicos estaban reunidos jugando, a pensar de ser tan en la mañana eso no les quitaba la pasión por el deporte. El juego entre ellos comenzó. El capitán de uno de los equipos era ya el antes nombrado líder y ganador de la liga de Football juvenil. Garland.

—_¡Vamos pásamela, Garland! —_

—_¡No! A mí estoy cerca! —_

—¡Va! — exclama el líder, pero fue un tiro fallido, esto lo sorprendió, era la primera vez que un tiro le fallaba. —¡Cuidado! — grito alertando a un pelirrojo que pasaba por el lugar.

—¿Qué? — volteó lentamente para recibir el impacto de la pelota justo en la cabeza. Calló al suelo semi inconsciente. Todos corrieron hacia el desfallecido Brooklyn, Garland lo trata de levantar.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó, preocupado. Un hilo de sangre escurrió por su frente.

—¿Qué?… — logro articular palabra, aunque le costaba trabajo pensar —¿Dónde estoy?… ¿Qué paso?

—¡Uff! — respira aliviado —, esta bien, sigamos jugando — lo suelta bruscamente y todos se dirigen a jugar. Brooklyn se vuele a quedar tirado.

—¿Quién soy?… — piensa un poco — ¡Ah sí! — recuerda — Soy Brooklyn y ando buscando al _hermoso vampiro_

Se pone de pie, aun tambalea. Camina unos cuantos pasos, su cuerpo no respondió y hubiera caído de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunta — vi el golpe que te dieron, fue grave.

—No me digas — nótese el sarcasmo en su voz —¿Quién eres?

—Soy el profesor Hiro — respondió — y no seas gracioso, vamos a la enfermería.

Trata de llevarlo pero se resiste.

—¡No espera! — pide — Tengo que buscar a ese _hermoso vampiro_

—¿Vampiro, — arquea una ceja — ¿De que me estas hablando?. Creo que ese golpe esta haciendo daño. Vamos.

Lo arrastra, prácticamente, mientras él se resiste e insiste en volver a la dirección contraria para poder ir en busca de su _vampiro_

—¡Si! Yo lo vi ¡Es rubio, de tez morena, pequeño y misterioso! — grita — ¡Tengo que buscarlo!

Mientras en la misma cancha de football, Garland corría hacia un chico que estaba sentado fuera de esta, sentado viendo el juego. Su cabello era azul. Alborotado. Ojos al mismo tono.

—Toma — se avienta su celular — Cuídamelo mientras juego, _Galleta_. — ríe.

—No me digas _galleta_ solo porque me apellido "Yamashita" no significa que puedas llamarme así.

—Lo siento Kane, pero suena gracioso, pero ¿No te enfadarías conmigo, o si?

†

**Mientras en la enfermería.**

—¿Hola, hay alguien aquí? —

Nadie responde.

—Que bien, parece que tendré que atenderte yo mismo. — dice Hiro — siéntate ahí. — apunta a una silla. El chico obedece. El profesor comienza a sacar algunas cosas, para atender al chico mientras este inspecciona el lugar, más bien al profesor.

—"_No esta mal" — _sonríe para sí

El peliazul tiene lo necesario y comienza a atender a Brooklyn. Hubo un instante en que ambos se perdieron en la mirada uno del otro. Silencio. Así duraron unos instantes hasta que Hiro rompió el hielo.

—¿Sabes que es un Niño índigo? —

—No lo creo — pensó un poco — ¿Qué no son los niños que están _de moda_?

—No están _de moda_ — corrige — son la nueva generación de seres humanos.

—¿Y eso qué? —

—Que tú, luego, luego a simple vista se aprecia que eres un Índigo. — le sonríe — además tu forma de mirar es enigmática, característica principal de los índigo. El tinte dorado en tus ojos.

—¿Yo, un índigo? — dice inocentemente —Ya lo sabia — ríe entre dientes. Hiro termina de curarlo. Se sorprende

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? — exclama —Esto no es un juego.

—Por que no le tomo mucha importancia. Si, soy ser evolucionado, pero ¿Y qué? — se dirige a la salida —No voy a salvar el mundo ¿O si? — se va

—Eso es lo que tú crees — susurra.

La campaña sonó y todos los estudiantes fueron a sus respectivas aulas. Eran sólo dos salones el grupo A y B. El primero estaba en la planta baja y el segundo en la alta. Uno arriba del otro. En el salón A la primera clase seria Métodos mientras que en el segundo seria Antropología.

**Salón A. **

Brooklyn apenas llegaba de la enfermería, toco tres veces y se le dio la orden que de pasara. En salón tendría aproximadamente 30 alumnos entre ellos:

—¡Eres tú! — dice el pelirrojo señalando a capitán del equipo.

—¿yo qué? — se defiende poniéndose de pie, todo el salón permanece callado.

—¡Casi me matas, me arrogaste el balón, me golpeaste y sólo viste que estuviera vivo, no me ayudaste.

—¡Jóvenes! — interviene el profesor — Cálmense, esto no es un partido, así que tomen asiento y déjenme dar mi clase.

Ambos se miran con resentimiento, no les queda más que obedecer. Y mientras eso pasaba, otro de los alumnos se quedaba un poco pensativo ante lo que acontecía. No por el hecho sino por la persona que entro al salón. Lo conocía del algún lado. Jugo un poco con sus rubios cabellos y tomó una de sus mechas rojizas.

—"_Sé que no conozco de alguna parte" —_ Pensó para sí.

En el salón del **grupo B**, el maestro por una causa de fuerza mayor no asistió, así que el salón estaba sin control, todos hablando, gritando, de pie. Hasta alguien entro por la puerta. (¡No!. Por la ventana. Yo y no brillante gramática)

—_Es el Darketo —_

—_¡Oh no!… ¿Será mala suerte tenerlo aquí? —_

—_Da igual, sé que en el grupo A hay otro Dark —_

—_Que no se siente junto a mi, que no se siente junto a mi—_

—"_Yo lo conozco" — _pensó uno de los chicos, mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los del chico nuevo —"_Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte" _

El Dark terminó sentándose atrás del chico. Éste se volteo a él y lo miro con detenimiento, ambas miradas se cruzaron. El pelirrojo se pone nervioso.

—Soy Raúl Fernández — sonríe afectadamente. El Dark arquea una ceja. No responde — Si no me quieres responder, no me molesto — se voltea a su posición inicial.

—Mi nombre es Mihaeru Barthez… Y has crecido bastante —

Rápidamente Raúl vuelve su vista hacia él , sus ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca semi abierta ¿En realidad era él, no lo podía creer, su amigo de la infancia.

—Mi… mi… ¡Nunca pensé volver a verte! — grita emocionado, todos voltean hacia ellos.

—Cálmate. —

—Si… si — duda.

—¡No hay nada que ver! — exclamó Mihaeru, todos vuelven a hacer sus cosas.

—Es que, es tan increíble — no deja de sonreír. El rubio no mostró emoción alguna. —…¿Pasa algo? —

—No —

—¿Qué te paso? —

Silencio.

—Dime por favor ¿Qué te ha pasado? Es que, has cambiado tanto — miro con preocupación, un dark hasta la madre. (literalmente)

—Papá y mamá murieron — respondió secamente, saco sus cosas y comenzó a escribir, si darle mucha importancia al español.

—¿Qué? — dijo sorprendido —¿Cómo fue posible?…… ¡Lo siento! — reacciona — dudo mucho que quieras hablar del tema.

—Descuida —

—Has cambiado tanto —

Termino de decir al tiempo que quedaban en completo silencio. Raúl lo miraba con detenimiento, curioseando por todas partes y explorando su rostro. Si se le retirara todo el maquillaje y la finta de dark ¡Era el mismo Mihaeru de su infancia!. Sus padres habían muerto, ese podría haber sido un motivo por el cual cayera en las ondas.

El primer receso llegó. Tanto Kane como Garland fueron los primeros que salieron del salón apresurados para que no les ganaran la cancha. Inmediatamente detrás de ellos salió Brooklyn. Persiguiendo al Zetward para que le pediera una disculpa. Ellos eran mas rápidos que él e indudablemente lo perdieron; aunque no se dieron cuenta de que los seguían. Brooklyn se canso y paro justo enfrente de la sala de computación.

Algo lo condució al lugar.

Entro, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a su _querido_ primo.

—¡Hola primo del alma! — saludo feliz. Éste lo miro de reojo con su penetrante mirada ártica. Y se volvió a dirigir a la computadora. Tenia la de escritorio enfrente de él. A su lado la portátil y de esta descargaba música a un Ipon (Reproductor de mp3)

—¿Qué quieres Brooklyn? — preguntó en un tono amenazante — ¿Chingarme como siempre con tu presencia?

—¡Hay Yuriy, que carácter tienes!. ¿Por qué me odias tanto si yo te amo!

—Pero da la casualidad, que tú a mí no me caes bien. —

—¡Jesucristo, has herido mis sentimientos!— se burla. —No seas aguado, somos familia.

—Por desgracia— Nótese su sarcasmo.

—Rezó y agradezco a Dios que nos haya puesto en el mismo seno familiar, porque así soy el único que tiene el privilegio de joderte — ríe inocentemente. —Por cierto, cambiando de tema. Vas en el grupo B¿Esta un dark contigo?

Lo voltea a ver.

—Para tu información, hay un Dark en cada grupo —

—¿Enserio? — duda. —No me fije. Me pase haciéndole mal de ojo a ese tal Garland Zetward.

—Sí, lo tengo todo grabado. — sonríe para sí — ¿Quieres ver el momento es que eres noqueado por la pelota?

—¡A ver! —

El pelirrojo oscuro toma su mochila que estaba a lado de la computadora y de ahí saca una cámara digital en donde tiene todo el video. Se la muestra a su primo, justo en el momento en que reciben el pelotazo.

—¡Huy, hasta noqueado me veo guapo! — sonrío. —¡Déjame verlo de nuevo! — trata de tomar la cámara, pero este no lo permite.

—Ni madres — responde —¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

—No, explícame lo de los Darketos.

—¿Sí te explico, te largas? —

Brooklyn asiente.

—Hay un Dark en cada salón. En el grupo A, es Michael Parker, y en el B es Mihaeru Barthez. Ambos son primos. Y ya los debes de conocer.

—¿Y por qué?— arquea una ceja

—Por que el tío de ambos es amigo de mi padre y al menos yo he ido a varias fiestas. Toda su familia es de orden Gótica. De ahí que vestirse así es de ley dentro de su familia. ¿Feliz?

—¡Si! — Lo abraza y de inmediato se separa, sabiendo que clase de reacción tendría —¡Gracias, sale, Bye! (Hay una buena razón por la que Brooklyn sea un jodido Fresa semi religioso)

En eso, en el salón B, Mihaeru seguía dentro y Raúl le hacia compañía, no dejaba de verlo.

—Tengo hambre. ¿No quieres algo de comer? — preguntó Raúl

—No gracias —

—Bueno, ahora vengo. — se levanta de su asiento y sale del salón. Y en eso Michael entraba.

—Hola, Mihaeru — saluda, éste se vuelve a él.

—Hola, Michael—

—¿Cómo estas en tu primer día de clases? — pregunta, ocupando el lugar que antes perteneció a Raúl.

—Diré—

—¿Diré bien o diré mal?

—Diré regular — sonrió de una forma socarrona.

—¿Y quién era el mocoso que salió de aquí? —

—Se llama Raúl y es un amigo de la infancia. — explico y regreso a sus apuntes

—¡Wow! Para que le llames "amigo" eso quiere decir que es algo serio. Y bueno… ¿Cómo ha estado mi _cuñado_? — cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Pues… desde hace dos meses que no lo veo — dijo extrañado, saca su celular — me ha estado mandando mensajes al celular, el último fue en la mañana — busca rápidamente y lo lee — _Hola bastardo, has de decir: qué tiene que bueno el día ya que regresamos al infierno por cuatro meses._

—Vaya se ve que te ama — nótese el sarcasmo

—Sabes como es él — guarda el teléfono — de palabras fuertes y a la vez poco.

—Ya sabes como va el dicho "Al buen entendedor; pocas palabras"—

Mihaeru no respondió.

—Y bueno— Michael trata de quebrar el silencio— ¿Lo has sentido? Una mezcla de energía bien cañonas.

Alza la mirada.

—No digas "Bien cañonas" se oye fresa.— dijo— y sí, lo he sentido, — se levanta y ve por la ventana— todo el lugar esta lleno, es como sí, todos aquí fuera…

—¿Como nosotros?— termino la frase, mirando junto con él hacia fuera.

—No… no como nosotros, de la raza, pero no el nivel, hay una energía, muy fuerte, que fue la que me pareció abrumadora¿sabes quien es el pelirrojo fresa?

—¿Uno de ojos verdes y mirada estúpida?

—Sí, él.

—m... — piensa— va en mi salón, creo que se llama… Brooklyn Valkob o algo así.

De nueva cuenta un silencio llena el lugar. El rubio trato de romperlo otra vez.

—Ven— toma al cenizo por la muñeca —Vamos a tomar un poco de aire fresco, al menos al balcón.

—…Está bien — se deja guiar.

Ambos salen de salón, dando vuelta a la derecha para salir al balcón, justo en ese momento Raúl llegaba de la cafetería, viendo con algo de curiosidad la escena. Michael se percato de ello y lo observo con una actitud retadora.

†

Mientras tanto en las canchas de Football, Brooklyn por fin había dado con su objetivo. Tomó aire y avanzó a paso firme hacia donde estaba Garland esperado para hacer un saque.

El pelirrojo lo tomo del hombro y rápidamente lo viro hacia él.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Zethwald?—

—¿Mí problema? — preguntó, el partido se detuvo. —¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—El mío es que estoy muy molesto, ya que casi me matas con ese balonazo¿Quién te crees?.

—¿Quién te crees tú?

—No estoy jugando a la Mayéutica.— trató de calmarse. —Así que responde correctamente.

Garland pensó.

—Sabes perfectamente que fue un accidente, así que no me vengas con esto. ¿Quieres?

—No fue un accidente, tengo el video.

—Mira, tú, _Zanahorio _no estoy de humor como para aguantarte, así que porque no te vas a mejor a hacer otra cosa y me dejas en paz.

—¡Huy! — retó— eso si que suena amenazante, creo que ya me hice en mis pantalones— sonrío.

—¡Ya me tienes arto! — exclamó Garland, sin perder tiempo se abalanzó contra el pelirrojo y éste huyo rápidamente cruzando toda la cancha siendo perseguido por el ojivioleta. —¡Ven acá, de esta no te salvas!

—¿Quieres apostar?

—¡Qué?—

Brooklyn sonrió de nueva cuenta y corrió aún más rápido divisando su objetivo.

—¡Hiro, Hiro! — gritó aparentando temor—¡Ayúdame, Garland me quiere golpear!

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? — preguntó el profesor muy confundido en lo que Brooklyn se ponía detrás de él. Garland respiraba con dificultad. —Zethwald, es el primer día y ya andas causando problemas¿no?.

—¡Cuales problemas! — se defiende— Es él el de lo problemas, no yo.

—Yo no pienso eso— responde el pelirrojo.

—Vamos, Zethwald, hay que hablar acerca de esto, acompáñame. — pide amablemente Hiro.

—Pero… profesor—

—He dicho que vamos. — recalcó con una pequeña venita en su sien.

—Está bien— se rinde. Ambos se alejan y Brooklyn se despide triunfal en un ceño infantil.

**§**

La lluvia comenzó a caer. Raúl fue de los últimos en irse a de la escuela, Mihaeru le ofreció a acompañarlo pero este se negó. A decir verdad él quería caminar y pensar solo un poco. Tardo en llegar. Cuando llego, fue recibido por su hermana gemela. La engreída Julia. Lo unció que los diferenciaba como gemelos, a no ser del sexo era que ella tenia él cabello pelirrojo al tono naranja y él al tono rojizo. Estaba completamente empapado, todo incluso su mochila y la carpeta que llevaba en brazos, La abrazaba contra su pecho. Tenia frió.

—¿Dónde diablos estabas tan tarde, Raúl? — pregunto con furia su hermana. Lo golpea en el brazo. — Max llego hace ya mucho y Papá anda furico contigo. Te quiere ver.

—Me tarde porque estaban en la selección de talleres — se justifica, su voz es entre cortada — Max no eligió taller aun, por eso llego temprano.

—Mas te vale que vallas a ver a nuestro padre, deja aquí la mochila y esa estúpida carpeta — se las arrebata y lo impulsa a ir a la oficina de su padre.

Se para frente a la puerta, esta cerrada. Toca varias veces. Respira.

—_Pasa —_se escucha desde adentro. Obedece. —¿Dónde diablos estabas?

—En la escuela

—Tu hermanastro Max llego desde hace tres horas. ¿Cómo te justificas?

—Es que… — duda, se intimida — hoy fueron las inscripciones para los primeros talleres y decidí tomar el mío de una vez.

—¿Así? — nótese el sarcasmo — ¿Y se puede saber que taller tomaste?

—Dibujo —

—¿Qué? — exclama, se levanta abruptamente —¿Cómo es posible que mi propio hijo tome un taller de "afeminados"?

—¡No es un taller de afeminados! — responde con la misma furia —¡Es arte! Amo las artes, adoro dibujar y es completamente normal. —Su padre lo mira de forma sorprendida, Era la primera vez que su propio hijo se le ponía en su contra. El pelirrojo al saber lo que acababa de hacer comienza a ponerse nervioso. —Lo… lo siento padre — se excusa.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

—Si y lo siento — baja la mirada,

—¡No llores!

—No voy a llorar! — trata de evitar el llanto, pero es inútil. Una lagrima resbala por su mejilla.

—¡No seas marica! — grita — ¡Nunca voy a dejar que en mí familia haya alguien como tú! — lo toma por el cuello — ¡Mañana mismo voy y hablare con el director para que te cambie de taller.

El chico no hablo. Guardo silencio, su padre lo soltó e hizo una seña para que saliera del lugar, camino lentamente y al salir del estudio, mas bien la oficina corrió hacia su cuarto, el cual compartía con su medio hermano: Max. Para todo esto. La madre de los gemelos falleció cuando ellos nacieron, justo cuando dio luz a Raúl, muchas veces su propia hermana le echaba la culpa de lo sucedido. Un tiempo después su padre; Romeo, conoció a Judie, una importante licenciada en comunicaciones, quien se había divorciado. Ambos se enamorado. En la actualidad viven juntos los cinco bajo el mismo techo, pero por lo pronto es unión libre, aun deciden le fecha de la boda.

Se detuvo antes de entrar la puerta estaba cerrada ¿Qué tal sin su hermana Julia estaba allí?. No quería que lo viera llorar. Tomo aire, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro y entro.

—¿Qué paso? — pregunto su hermano, sentado en su cama y a su lado, Julia.

Rápidamente bajo la mirada y entro al baño sin decir una sola palabra. Ambos chicos se vieron entre si. Se acercaron a la puerta, trataron de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Se podían escuchar los sollozos del chico.

—¿Raúl. Estas bien? —

—¡Sal de ahí! — golpea la puerta.

—_Quiero estar solo —_ se oyó desde adentro. Su hermana se limito a volver a golpear la puerta y poco después dirigirse a la cama del rubio.

—Esta bien — se dio por vencido Max —Sólo quiero que sepas que un tal Mihaeru hablo, quería saber si ya estabas en casa.

La pelirroja arquea una ceja.

—¿Dijiste Mihaeru? —

—Si, eso dije —

Inmediatamente se pone de pie y camina a la puerta, su tono de voz ya es moderado.

—¿Qué sabes de Mihaeru? —

—_Esta en el mismo salón que yo, regreso. —_

—¿qué fue de él?

—_Sus padre murieron y él esta viviendo con su tío. — _pausa breve — _se volvió Dark_

—¿Cómo que Dark? — exclamó sorprendida —¿Te refieres a todo de negro, ojo y boca pintadas, cruces por todas partes y estoperoles?

—_Si—_

—¿Hablas del Dark? — intervino Max. Hizo un recuento mental de todo el día —¿El chico con el que estabas hablando en el receso?

—_Exacto —_

—No puedo creer que él se volviera... _eso _— aun no lo podía creer.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber? — pregunto el rubio, la curiosidad lo mataba.

—Pues — dudo su hermanastra — él era un viejo amigo nuestro de la infancia, desde que tenemos uso de razón lo conocíamos. Cursamos juntos la primaria, pero… como explicar. Raúl se volvió puñal por su culpa. — rió entre dientes.

—_¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! —_

—¡Claro que lo es! — responde, se vuelve a dirigir a Max quien esta mas confundido que al principio — Cuando nosotros éramos niños, jugábamos a la casita él quería ser la mamá solo porque Mihaeru era el papá y yo quedaba reducida o a la hija o a la mascota. A veces Raúl decía que cuando creciera él seria la novia de Mihaeru y que se casarían. Y el colmo de todo fue cuando el mismo chico vino y le pidió la mano de mi hermano a nuestro padre. Desde ahí lo saco de la escuela y jamás se volvieron a ver, hasta ahora. — mira hacia la puerta y se dirige a su hermano — Si mi papá se entera que él esta en la escuela, te va a matar. ¿Me oíste?

—_No me importa —_

—¡Como quieras! — sale de la habitación, asota la puerta.

—Raúl, será mejor que te des un baño, yo te traeré la cena — dijo su hermano — ¿Okay?

—_Si… —_

†

—¿Y como te fue en tu primer día de clases? — preguntó su padrastro. Barthez y Mihaeru se encontraban cenando en un enorme comedor, su tío en la silla del anfitrión y él a su lado. Siempre, al momento de cenar ambos se vestían con sus mejores galas, una tradición familiar y sobre todo siendo él uno de los empresarios mas ricos de todo el país y claro Mihaeru como su único heredero, fue entrenado y enseñado: desde que sus padres murieron, por los mas prestigiados maestros en artes musicales, modales y esotéricos del mundo. Le enseñaron a siempre guardar la compostura, ser amable pero a la vez no demostrar ninguna emoción. Cabe decir que su look serio es gótico, dejando de largo lo Dark. Su cabello está totalmente echado hacia atrás (Con plastas de gel encima)

—Bien, gracias — respondió secamente.

—¿Algo interesante? —

—No… sólo que me encontré con un amigo de la infancia —

—¿Amigo? — su porte es serio —¿Qué te dije acerca de los amigos?

—Que sólo son enemigos disfrazados. Lo sé, pero no puedo ocultar el gusto que me dio verlo. — siguió comiendo. Su Tío piensa un poco.

—Mira, querido, aremos un trato, si tú pones mas de tu parte en tus entrenamientos, te dejare tenerlo como amigo ¿Qué te parece?

El rubio se detiene, piensa un poco.

—Le hice una promesa —

—¿Qué promesa? —

—Quiero tener una pareja — cambia de súbito el tema. A Barthez le extraño eso — y prometo poner mas de mi parte en mis entrenamientos… y en la escuela.

—Tú ya tienes a tu pareja—

—No es lo mismo —

—¡Claro que es lo mismo! — exclama — se mandan mensajes al celular, se ven dos veces por año y hasta…

—¡Lo ves! — interviene — Yo hablo de algo más… más… _normal. _No quiero un prometido — señala el anillo en su dedo anular — quiero una pareja, ya sabes para pasar él rato. Tanto él como yo nunca nos vemos.

—¿Una pareja? — medita, silencio breve — conozco a la hija de un prestigiado empresario…—

—¡No me entiendes! — exclama, sin perder el porte. — Yo le hice una promesa a Raúl el día que nos separaron, que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, yo lo tomaría como "pareja". Se que suena estúpido¿pero que acaso los Barthez no somos hombres de palabra? Me has enseñado a ser como soy, pero aun así una promesa es una promesa.

—¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto? —

—Quiero decir, que quiero a Raúl Fernández como mi novio. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Y que paso con Claude, tan fácil lo olvidas?

—ese… — duda — ¡No es el maldito punto, Lo que no me molesto no es el hecho que me haya mentido, sino el hecho que jamás en mi vida voy a volver a creerle, me traiciono y no me amaba, sólo me quería por el dinero, desde que murieron mamá y papá. ¡Ya lo sé!… y al menos admito que fui un completo imbécil, pero mi empatía me dice que lo que Raúl siente es una emoción verdadera.

—¿Qué tal si te vuelve a pasar lo mismo? Te deje tener una relación fuera de tu compromiso y mira lo que paso.

—Yo sé que no, por que Raúl y yo somos de la misma raza —

—Te refieres a…—

—Si, él también es un índigo, un índigo artista — da un sorbo de su copa de vino — así que piénsalo, me convienen mas tener a una pareja varón y más a un índigo.

—Ya veremos —

—Quiero que me respondas ahora —

Silencio. Un rayo ilumino el lugar.

—esta bien, esta bien, lo último que quiero es que estés enfadado conmigo. Pero a la primera que me falles en un entrenamiento o en la escuela…

—Lo sé. Necesito que mañana vallas a la escuela, sé que el padre de Raúl ira a dar una queja acerca de los talleres, quiero que lo conozcas y le pidas que deje a Raúl estar conmigo. Por lo que sé, no le importa el hecho que sea un Dark ya que es Ateo, pero su madre no.

—Yo veré como arreglo eso —

—Gracias —

El trueno retumba. El silencio vuelve a inundar el lugar.

—Mi querido Mihaeru, lo único que quiero es que… — se acaricia la mejilla — me seas leal, es lo único que pido—

El chico permanece en silencio, hasta el final de la cena. El rubio subió a sus habitaciones, cerró la puerta con llave. Camino con pasos pesados hacia su cama y se arrojo sobre esta. Prendió el estero, a un alto volumen y comenzó a escuchar la música. Era fuerte, era estrepitoso, molesto para algunas personas, pero la gloria para él. **Disarterpiece: Slipknot**

Sus manos sujetaron fuertemente su cabeza. Era como si su cerebro necesitará aquel sonido. Apretó la mandíbula y comenzó a retorcerse. Era algo extraño. Obscenidades.

**To be continued. **

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "**Háblame ahora y el mundo se derrumbará"**

**§** **Mikael Mudou §**

"**_Sostenidas arriba, las lanzas del mal mientras ellas corren, a través de la carne de ángeles; ellos gritan de dolor, mientras ven caer su reino. Lágrimas de ángeles caen al suelo, mientras Satán reinará nuevamente"_**


End file.
